herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tinker Bell (Once Upon a Time)
Tinker Bell, also known as Tink and Green, is a recurring character on ABC's Once Upon a Time she makes her first appearance in the third episode of Season 3 "Quite a Common Fairy" She is portrayed by guest star Rose McIver. History Tinker Bell was a fairy among the ranks of the Blue Fairy. When the young Regina fell from her balcony, Tink saves her life by using her pixie dust to allow Regina flight. Afterward, the two form a friendship of sorts. However, the Blue Fairy detested the relationship and forbid Tinker Bell continue to see Regina. This induced Tink to prove to the Blue Fairy that Regina can find good despite her background. To mend Regina's broken heart, Tinker Bell decides to guide Regina to a tavern that would offer a man with a lion tattoo that would bring a better life for Regina, unfortunately, Regina's fear of moving on from her past love prevents her from meeting the person. When Tink returns, Regina lies of her fear and states that she would never move on from the past and blames her incident on Tink, and coldly rejects her as a friend as well. Tink, heartbroken over this, flies off. In the sky, Tink is stopped by the Blue Fairy, who is disappointed that Tinker Bell disobeyed her order to stay away from Regina, and despite Tinker Bell's apology, strips Tinker Bell of her wings, and leaves Tinker Bell to her fate. After losing her status as a fairy in the Enchanted Forest, Tinker Bell, in an unknown manner, ends up living in Neverland. She becomes an ally of Peter Pan, although she is aware of his malefic nature. It infers that she is for his service possibly to be able to survive on the island. But she always waited for the opportunity to escape from Peter Pan and Neverland. She developed a kind of hostility with Hook, although they remain courteous the one to the other one. During the period where David, Emma, Hook, Mary Margaret, and Regina are walking through the Dark Jungle, Tinker Bell secretly spies on them. Exhausted from the long journey, Regina wipes herself with a handkerchief and unknowingly drops it onto the ground, which Tinker Bell picks up. Emma notices Regina lagging behind, and they talk for a moment. Though Emma is curious about what is her relationship with Tinker Bell, Regina would rather not go into details about the complicated history. Regina urges Emma to go ahead with the group while she rests. Once she is alone, Tinker Bell emerges from the brush to confront Regina about their "complicated history". The ex-fairy states she has waited a long time for this. Taunted by Regina, Tinker Bell counters by blowing poppy dust to knock her out. At a cave, Tinker Bell binds Regina's wrists together while she is still unconscious. When Regina awakens, Tinker Bell demands answers about why she did it. Ignoring the question, Regina responds she was just a terrible fairy, but Tinker Bell pulls out a knife dipped in dream shade and presses it against her nemesis's neck. She threatens to end Regina's life, but the latter gives an even more tempting prospect by pulling out her own heart and handing it over to Tinker Bell. Regina pushes her to crush it, but an angered Tinker Bell asks why she didn't go to the inn and meet her true love. Tearfully, Regina admits to being afraid, and because of uncertainty in what she might've been without all the anger in her heart. She points out her heart is the product of not having chosen love as it is almost completely blackened, so Regina asks Tinker Bell to pick between vengeance and hope. Tinker Bell believes it's too late to backtrack, but Regina promises it won't be if she doesn't crush the heart. Wavering in her decision, she asks if Regina loves her son, Henry. After receiving an affirmative response, Tinker Bell returns the heart unscathed but warns Regina she won't be helping her find Henry, and it's possible Pan already got to him. Outside the cavern, Tinker Bell is cornered by David, Emma, Hook, and Mary Margaret, who believe she has harmed Regina. However, Regina comes out and reassures them Tinker Bell does not have bad intentions. Through much discussion, Mary Margaret convinces Tinker Bell to help them in exchange for passage to Storybrooke. She agrees to the deal and is welcomed into their campsite. Approaching Regina, Tinker Bell wants to know if she ever went back to look for the man with the lion tattoo. Regina replies she never did, which prompts Tinker Bell to say her actions were selfish. Confused, Regina doesn't understand how, so Tinker Bell makes known that her actions not only ruined her own life, but her true love's as well. Navigation Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Female Category:Fairies Category:Magic Category:Betrayed Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Peter Pan Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Supporters Category:Successful Category:Amazons Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Merciful Category:Outright